


Wanna Get Some Coffee?

by nightyn628



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: I think it's kinda pre-slash, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, PowerFist - Freeform, Secret Crush, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: "Hey Luke! Wanna get some coffee?"





	Wanna Get Some Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally found my old PowerFist work, and I translated it in English. Please feel free to comment and correct my grammatical errors, misspelling vocabularies and all of the weird things in this work. Thank You.

"Hey Luke! Wanna get some coffee?"

After hearing his friend voice Carl Lucas or you can call him Luke Cage is now choking on his water. Bulletproof man has cough for a minute while Danny Rand gives Luke a small pat on his back. 

"Are you OK?" Danny asked. The blond guy looks at the hero of Harlem with his concerned eyes.

"I... I'm fine. But c...coffee? With you?" According to Luke's sputter, Danny raised his eyebrow questioningly. However, the billionaire ignored it and gave his friend a nod.

"Yep." Iron Fist replied, popping the 'P' like a child. His hand still patting Luke's back gently.

"In K'un-Lun we don't have coffee and my first try sucks. The first cup Jeri bought me was pretty terrible and you know what? It gave me a nightmare collaborating with bad attitude toward all kinds of coffee in the world." Danny laughs a bit after gave Luke his exaggerating statement. Receiving an eye-rolling from his friend, Iron Fist continues his story.

"But Claire told me not to give up on it and I believe her because she's right about everything. She told me that you might know some good coffee shops in Harlem. That's the reason why I'm here. I just want to ask you about those places and invite you to join my second try.

"Oh. Yes. I do know some special places." The bigger man took a mental note to talk to his ex-girlfriend about that later. Luke's not surprised that Danny doesn't know a hidden meaning of coffee. This Rand guy lived in another dimension where coffee surely not exist and he always surrounded by people who drink only tea for 15 years. In conclusion, coffee and its unofficial meaning are a new thing for the immortal Iron Fist. That explains a lot.

Yes. Luke gets that but can't help feeling a pile of disappointment forming in his chest. Drinking coffee with Danny sounds great in both literal way and sexual way. Especially when Luke has a secret crush on his billionaire friend.

"OK. Then. Let's go drinking that literal coffee now."

"Literal? Sure! Thanks, you help me a lot." 

Danny is so energetic. Luke Cage looks at his younger friend and smiles a little bit. Damn. He is so cute. Luke knows that but always keep telling himself not to speak it out loud.

"Danny."

"Hmm?"

Hearing his name from Luke's mouth, Danny Rand looks at Luke face. A look passed between them. Luke's eyes fulfilled with something deep and hard to understand. Feelings that Danny cannot interpret them.

"Someday when we are not like this..." Luke said while thinking about their present relationship. A friendship status. Not a lover status.

"I will ask you out for a second meaning coffee. I promise."

......


End file.
